ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
Maya was the Elemental Master of Water, the wife of Ray and the mother of Kai and Nya, the latter of whom would inherit her abilities. Maya fought alongside the other Elemental Masters and her husband in the Serpentine War, which would see the people of Ninjago fighting the Serpentine. Eventually, the Serpentine were sealed away in various tombs. Following the War, Krux and Acronix, the two Elemental Masters of Time, would later betray the Elemental Alliance. Ray and Maya would fight the two along with the other masters, but they would fail to defeat them. However, Wu manages to get an idea and asks Ray and Maya to fulfill an important duty. With their skills of blacksmithing and their powers over Fire and Water, Ray and Maya managed to forge four blades out of Chronosteel, with the blades later becoming the Time Blades. After forging the final blade, the work completely exhausted them. Because of this, they didn't participate in the battle with Krux and Acronix at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. After Wu and Garmadon managed to defeat Krux and Acronix and use the Time Blades to strip the two of their powers, they would lose the blades into a temporal vortex created by the blades, but Krux and Acronix would follow the blades, with Acronix being lost in time while Krux would remain in Ninjago, where he would ultimately start his forty year plan for revenge. Between this time, Ray and Maya would have two kids, a son named Kai and a daughter named Nya, both who inherit the powers of their parents. In the meantime, Krux would gain a false identity and work at the Ninjago Museum of History, where he would become Dr. Sander Saunders. Krux would befriend Ray and Maya until the day he revealed his identity, holding them at sword point. Saying that if they didn't work for him in creating vehicles, armor and weapons for his army, Krux would harm Kai and Nya. With no other choice, the two were forced to work under Krux, residing in a blacksmith shop in the Vermillion Swamps, where he and his wife would create thousands of pieces of armor, vehicles and weapons for the Vermillion army. He would also design the outer shell of the Iron Doom, Krux's ultimate weapon. In the The Hands of Time, he and his wife are reunited with their children who learned their parents were force to into servitude by Krux who threaten to harm them should their parents disobey him. Ray and his wife made amends with their children happy to see them after so long but they realized their children were in danger due to them possessing the powers to find the Time blades which the Time Twins exploited. Kai and Nya were now forced to help the Time Twins collect the Time blades otherwise they would harm their parents though Maya and Ray told them to forget about them but were taken as hostages used as leverage to make sure the two ninja cooperated. History Spellbound (Flashback) As the Elemental Master of Water, Maya was a member of the alliance of the Elemental Masters during the Serpentine War. She fought along several other powerful masters to fend off the Serpentine attacking Jamanakai Village though was forced to retreat when the Anacondrai arrived. Maya later marched into battle with the alliance against the Anacondrai in Birchwood Forest, but due to Chen's manipulation, the Masters turned against each other and the battle was lost. Eventually, she helped win the war by using a Sacred Flute to lock the Venomari into a tomb in the Toxic Bogs. Maya later married Ray and had two children; Kai and Nya. Maya and her family settled in Ignacia, where they made a living at the Four Weapons Blacksmith. Afterwards, Maya and her husband Ray were forcefully ordered by Krux, who managed to escape the time vortex, to make weapons, vehicles and armor for his Vermillion army.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/816403730035773441 Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following an adventure on The Dark Island, Wu had a vision of Maya and her husband in the present, apparently being forced to forge something in a shadowy pit. The Hands of Time Trivia *Nya was originally named "Aya" before it was changed to Nya, so Mayas' name most likely comes from that, with the added "M" before possibly referring to mother. Appearances *70627 Dragon's Forge ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" (Flashback) Day of The Departed *Day of the Departed (picture) Season 7: The Hands of Time *66. "The Hatching" (flashback, no lines) Gallery FIGMaya.png|Maya's minifigure DoDMasters.png|Old picture of Maya and Ray together WaterMaster.png|Maya shown with dark hair in the flashback MoS40WaterMaster.png|Maya preparing a water attack WaterFlute.png|Maya playing the sacred flute in the swamps MoS66Ray&Maya.jpeg MoS72Family Reunited.jpeg MoS72Ray&Maya.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:2015 Category:Water Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Elemental masters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Kai and Nya Family Category:Ally of the ninja